


Smile: Ringing In The New Year

by WeissMcSchnee



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, New Years, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeissMcSchnee/pseuds/WeissMcSchnee
Summary: A New Year's special for Smile! Love is in the air as everyone rings in the new year!
Kudos: 1





	Smile: Ringing In The New Year

“Where are we going Penny?” Weiss asks curiously as she’s led outside by Penny, the android hardly able to contain her excitement.

“It’s a surprise Weiss, you’ll see when we get there!” Weiss huffs quietly in response to Penny’s reply, the android unable to resist giggling as they slip out of the entrance of the academy into the cool darkness of the evening. Penny had requested Weiss dress in a fanciful outfit, to which Weiss chose a tasteful and cute white knee length dress with black snowflake print lace around the edges, paired with matching stockings and black one inch heels. Penny elected to wear a tuxedo instead of a dress this time around, her lengthy hair tied off into a tasteful low ponytail that suits her surprisingly well.

“Okay Weiss, please hold on tight.” Penny requests as they come to a stop, Weiss nodding before gently wrapping her arms around Penny’s back and securing a tight grip, Penny immediately kicking off the ground and flying up into the air. It takes less than a minute for her to reach their destination, a rather spacious ledge up on the side of the academy, where a boombox is set out alongside a bottle of sparkling cider and a glass. Once Penny lands, Weiss releases her and looks over her surroundings, admiring the stunning view of Atlas from how high up they are.

“Wow… Penny, how did you know about this?” Penny smiles over at Weiss before taking her hand, a quick kiss being shared before she speaks.

“I found out about this one day while I was flying around, it’s a nice hiding spot if I need to escape from things.” She explains, Weiss nodding along slowly before giving her hand a squeeze.

“It’s… Well, stunning, the view I mean, I’ve never seen Atlas like this before.” Penny releases Weiss’s hand after she speaks, then walks over to the boombox and presses a button on it, music beginning to play before she approaches Weiss again and holds out her hand.

“Would you care to dance, girlfriend Weiss?” She asks, Weiss giggling softly before nodding and grasping the outstretched hand.

“Gladly, girlfriend Penny.”

As the music picks up in pace and lyrics begin to play, Weiss and Penny settle together with a hand on each other’s waist and the other gripping the free hand, the two starting to waltz together before slowly migrating into jovial swing dancing, both girls smiling as bright as the shattered moon in the night sky above.

_I was cold in the dark,  
It was empty in my life,  
From the outside it looked so bright,  
But nothing felt right… To me._

“Well color me surprised Blake, you’re quite the dancer.” Yang comments with a grin, Blake chuckling a little before being twirled by her girlfriend and dipped moments after.

“As are you, Yang, I never figured you could be so light on your feet.” Yang grins wider as Blake replies, then pulls her up and kisses her deeply for a few moments before looking into her eyes.

“You haven’t seen anything yet Blake, just you wait.”

_Like a sky with no sun,  
Like a night that has no day,  
My heart was eclipsed by the dark,  
Then something changed._

“Oh Ren, this is… So wonderful.” Nora happily says while slow dancing with her beloved, Ren holding her close as the two sway along to the music playing.

“I was hoping you’d like it, it was nice of Ironwood and Winter to give us all the day off so we could celebrate the new year together.” Ren softly hums out before pressing a kiss to Nora’s lips, Nora’s eyes fluttering closed as they share an intimate moment together alone in their dorm.

“We’ve been so busy lately… I miss getting to spend time together, just us two.” Ren nods along as Nora speaks, then guides her head down against his shoulder before squeezing around her waist.

“As have I, Nora.”

_I saw a little ray of light come through,  
The tiniest of sparks came into view,  
And then,  
You made me hope again._

“Looking cute you two!” Coco says to Yatsuhashi and Velvet with a grin, the two happily dancing with one another, Yatsuhashi holding Velvet up off the ground due to his size in comparison to her. Velvet seems to have no issues with this, all too happy to spend New Year’s Eve night dancing with her boyfriend while Coco does the same with hers.

“You and Fox look cute too, Coco!” Velvet says in response before sharing a kiss with Yatsuhashi, Coco following in their lead and sharing a kiss with Fox. In contrast to what might be expected, the team had decided to switch things up, with Coco and Velvet wearing tuxedos, and Fox and Yatsuhashi in dresses, akin to Jaune back at the Beacon Ball years prior. Fox and Yatsu had no qualms with agreeing to the suggestion, thinking it would be fun to dance with their girlfriends in dresses instead of tuxedos.

“I was able to get us a bottle of champagne, and sparkling cider as well, let’s dance a little longer, then we can bust out the drinks and watch the fireworks.” Coco suggests, agreements ringing out before they all resume dancing in full, the spirits of Team CFVY as high as can be.

_I’ve been watching you,  
Helping you,  
Wishing that you’d see,  
That the girl that you’ve been waiting so long for could be me!_

“Where’d you learn to dance, Clover?” Qrow asks with slight surprise before being twirled by Clover Ebi, his recently acquired boyfriend, Clover chuckling before looking into his eyes with a smile.

“During my time before becoming an Ace-Op, we would have holiday parties, and it served me well to know how to dance, so I took lessons. I’m not the best dancer at any rate, but hey, when you’re as lucky as me, you don’t need to be.” Clover chuckles again when Qrow again shows surprise, the beacon of misfortune finding himself learning many things about Clover he hadn’t expected. “I could ask you the same thing Qrow, you don’t seem like the type to dance, yet you’re holding your own, I’m impressed.”

“Sometimes you pick up on things you weren’t expecting to in the unlikeliest of places. When my nieces were little, they liked to spend time with me, and they’d sometimes convince me to dance with them, so their father taught me a few things so I could stay on my feet. This is the first time in years I’ve actually gotten to dance, especially with someone near my age.” Qrow replies, Clover unable to resist showing off that bright smile of his before pulling Qrow close.

“Well ain’t that sweet. Family is very important, I’m glad you’ve been so close to yours all this time.” Once Qrow responds with a nod, Clover resumes dancing with him, the sound of fireworks beginning to go off outside.

_Now I’ve never been in love,  
But I think this is it,  
It might seem like a schoolgirl crush,  
But I have to admit._

“Penny, thank you, that… I haven’t had that much fun in a long time, I can’t remember the last time I danced with someone.” Weiss breathes out as she and Penny fall still, the two resting close against each other before turning their gaze towards the sky when the sound of fireworks going off rings out.

“Aren’t they pretty from up here, Weiss?” Penny asks before pulling away from her partner, electing to settle down by the cider before pouring a glass for Weiss, who settles down with her and takes it.

“Thank you Penny, and… Yes, I’ve always liked fireworks, but I’ve never seen them from this high up.”

_I wanna take a chance and make you see,  
I think that you’ll be the one to rescue me,  
This time,  
You’re finally gonna see you should be mine._

Weiss happily sips at her cider while watching the fireworks go off, Penny’s fingers slowly interlocking over hers as she takes her hand. Soon enough, fireworks begin going off that show off numbers, counting down from ten.

_10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1_

“Happy new year, Penny.”

“Happy new year, Weiss!”

Weiss and Penny turn to face each other before leaning forward and sharing a kiss, eyes falling closed as they savor the moment together, fireworks continuing to go off around them the whole time.

_But Baby, it’s time to make up your mind,  
I think, that tonight is where our stars align,  
Honey, it’s time to leave the doubt behind,  
Take my hand ‘cause you and I are gonna shine._


End file.
